of all the women in the world
by narrisanaru123
Summary: After father left, Mustang and riza prepare to go to Ishval but something is going on, two criminals that were part of the homunculus have escaped along with the prison guards choked by black things, but life goes on and people fall in love and….. and….. some one is mostly royai, edwin, and lingfan and almay side ships- to many
1. Chapter 1

**Of all of the women in the world**

Narrisanaru and Shokomochi

Hello everyone!

This is narrisanaru and shokomochi's first fanfic!

Shokomochi: hi, please excuse our un-grammerness and bad spelling.

narrisanaru: Hey everybody, we are both bad updaters.

Shokomochi: WE OWN NOTHING (sadly) if we owned Fullmetal Alchemist, Than Hughs never would have died and Fullmetal Alchemist will have a sequel.

narrisanaru: if we don't update fast enough, email us at narrisanaru123 ,

Please tell us if there is any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes!

Aaaaand without further adoooo….

Roy thought of himself as an intelligent individual. Other men called him a womanizer with an unhealthy obsession with legs. And of course most women called him charming

Most women

The fact that only two women in all of the military were rather immune to his charms is an achievement all by itself. One of course was Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Northern Wall of Briggs. To say that she despised him was a rather big understatement. She would love to hang him off the wall of Briggs and watch him scream in terror as she aims a flamethrower right in his face. Of course that won't be happening after all, much to her distaste, he will be the next Fuhrer. And the other was Lt. Riza Hawkeye, the Hawk's eye, the woman who was probably going to be the First Lady. And although as badly as Mustang wanted to be her prince to the rescue he knew all too well that she was mostly the prince. Still there are some differences to the two young women; Olivier treated him like a piece of raw pork left outside for a week in the hot summer while Riza treated him with respect.

Of course he preferred the latter.

When he got his eyesight back, he immediately looked to his left side. He saw Riza smiling at him, the sun in her hair and, well…... he never looked at her the same way after that.

Life continued on, He rose to a general while Riza became a colonel. Hayate became first lieutenant. Fullmetal, that dense bastard finally realized that he had feelings, and he had romantic ones for the one and only Winry Rockbell. Give half of your life and I'll give you half of mine! Tch.. How romantic, he almost felt sorry for Winry, The poor girl. But the problem was- if Fullmetal can confess his feelings, there was no excuse that he couldn't confess his feelings to Riza.

Yeah...

Falman had been the first to marry out of all of them; he had met somebody in Briggs causing him to stay there with his wife. Roy could still remember the day he received the letter that Falman's wife was pregnant. Roy noticed the shaky handwriting, crumpled paper, and slanted postage stamp that Falman must have been crying the whole time. Havoc rejoined the military after his legs were healed; he and Rebecca soon became an item. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery remained loyal to Black Hayate, feeding him chicken legs everyday but lately there had been gossip about seeing him meet up with Sheska- the Fuhrer's new assistant (she claims it's even worse that being Hughes's assistant.) 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda was the only single one aside from Mustang of course, he claims that he does have someone that he is meeting (everyone suspects it to be food of course.)

Grumman was the Fuhrer, though Roy suspected that the crazy old man spent most of his time doing other things and pushing all the paperwork to poor Sheska, but of course Roy was sure that he would be able to help Amestris thorough hardships as always and once He, Roy Mustang becomes Fuhrer, he will of course turn the country to a democracy.

Even though Alphonse Elric was in Xing learning purification arts with May, Roy was sure that learning was not the only reason. (of course, Al denied such matters while May's cheeks turned into a rich red color.) They were staying in the royal palace with Ling and Lan Fan. Ling was the emperor and after a while LanFan agreed to become empress of Xing . The Xingese sure moved fast… Much to the displeasure of the princesses of the other clans of Xing, Ling refused to marry any of them calling the a hassle (more like a I-am-so-not-going-to-cheat-on-Lanfan).

Mustang leaned back in his chair as he mused over the current relationship statuses of everyone he knew.

"Everybody is moving so fast,"

Havoc glanced at him

"What is it now, Sir?"

"Everyone is going out or married, it makes you feel old."

"I think your just wondering why you can't ask Riza out."

Fuery said as he picked up some paperwork scattered on the floor

"Shut up!"

Fuery and Havoc exchanged an amused glance as Breda stuffed his third chicken sandwich in his mouth. Havoc sighed, "I remember those days when we were so young and innocent (Breda snorted in his sandwich) and having crushes on the girls in school. "Well, during that time I had started training at Master Hawkeye's place..." Mustang mused. Fuery raised an eyebrow," even so you attended our 7th year of school correct? I was a year under and I can still remember the things girls said about you,(he imitated a high pitched voice) have you seen Roy today, he winked at me? I got him some cookies, oh my he swooped down and caught me before a slipped!" Roy shot him a dirty glance before attending to some late paperwork. "hmmph!" Breda looked up," I had a crush before, she looked very delicio- I mean cute."

"I got mail." Riza walked holding some parcels, breaking the men from their manly pasts.

"One for Breda-

"It must be the pie-eating contest tickets!" Everyone stared at him.

"As I was saying, fifteen fan mail letters for Genr-"

"Burn them," Roy muttered.

"Are you sure I should do that, like literally?" Riza asked, raising her eyebrows. "Anyways, and two letters from Edward and 2nd Lt. Falman, Falman's came with a package.

" Oooh! Open up Falman's!" Breda looked up eagerly at the package," I smell something good!"

While Breda opened the package, Roy looked at the letter. Inside the package were shortbread cookies with jam in the center. "These are really good!"

"Hey,those were for me!"

"Everyone gets two," Riza ordered.

"But Breda took three." Fuery whined.

"Then Breda gets a smack on the head," Breda backed into the corner while Riza got up and smacked him on the head. While Breda winced and rubbed his head, Riza turned to Fuery and said, " Okay now?" Fuery nodded.

"These cookies are really good! His wife is one hell of a good cook!" Havoc added.

"I prefer vanilla." Breda answered

"Shut it Fatty." Mustang said.

He began read the letter out loud.

Dear Roy,

Thank you for the scarf. Every day I find myself humiliated as I wear it. Major general Armstrong asked if my kids would be in the military. I really don't know what to do. The icicle job is getting really annoying. Major General is already wondering if they should hold training in the North so she can push you off Briggs Mountain and make it look like an accident. She's also wondering if you've found a First Lady yet. (She also said if you don't pick Riza, she is going to chuck you into the snow and invite Riza to stomp on you and hold you down until they find a Briggs Bear.) (Roy didn't read that part out loud.)You've got to watch out! Do you like the cookies? I made them!

Havoc spit them out.

"A bunch of groans were heard as they spit out the cookies followed closely a threatening gun click (Courtesy of Riza. Honestly! They act like three year olds!)

"Let's read the one Fullmetal wrote!" Roy slit the envelope and took out the letter. He unfolded it and read out loud:

Dear General Playboy,

Another day has passed and I have rejoiced because I did not see your idiotic face.

Worst wishes,

Edward Elric

PLEASE REVIEW THIS FANFIC

Constructive criticism is allowed


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 **narrisanaru: yay, we finished the first chapter!**

 **thank you so much** **Final Space Supremacy for reviewing the first chapter!**

 **Shokomochi: THX! Your review made us feel really happy! Thanks to lilylilac00 and Guest who pointed out that I had copied and pasted the story two times! I fixed it so yeah. Anyways this one is a edwin, lingfan, and almay chapter. we changed the summary cuz we never planned on making this a serious fanfic but now it is…..**

 **WE NO OWN FMA**

Ling was the emperor of Xing, the supreme lord, the big cheese and best of all, the lucky man that got to marry Lan Fan.

 _Edward had snorted when Ling called himself lucky to have her._

He was of course kept busy with paperwork involving the railroad from Xing to Ishval to Amestris(as if he was actually doing that paperwork and not eating his way through 5 star xingese restaurants). The lucky moments he spent with Lan Fan was in the royal garden, which was King's favorite place. It was filled with _bonsai trees,_ Cherry trees and grapevines. Of course there was more than that but Ling liked them the best. In the middle of the garden was a marble pavilion with a table and two chairs. ( There used to be only one chair.) They would spend some time drinking _chai_ and Lan Fan would try to teach Ling the names of flowers and Ling would forget them. These special moments to Ling was the meaning of happiness.

He also noticed that Al was _padding_ after May. It was so cute. Even Lan Fan noticed. Then one day, Al came over and asked if he could ask May out. Ling had said "Of course but why are you asking me?" Al had said"Because you are her half brother." Ling had laughed so loud that the royal army came to "rescue" him. You can imagine their confusion when they saw an embarrassed Al trying to calm the Emperor who was rolling around laughing. Ling ( after he was given a glass of water) turned to Al and said " Of course you can, you didn't need to ask!"

And Al asked May out.

( The aftermath involved a lot of swooning, crying and fainting.)

When Ed heard that they were an item, his scream was heard from miles away.

Edward glanced out the window unconsciously watching Winry. She was checking for mail with Den tagging along. his thoughts trailed back to that moment where he had sorta confessed to her,

 _I'll give you half of my life so give me half of yours!_

Edward groaned at his stupidity while imagining more manly ways to say the words "I like you". He had actually written a poem based on the periodic table -

 **L** ithium

 **O** xygen

 **V** anadium

 **E** uropium

Of course when Edward had tried to confess before he said the " equivilant exchange thing" he had accidently switched the worlds to-

 **M** anganese

 **E** rbium

 **C** arbon

 **H** ydrogen

 **A** luminum

 **N** ickel

 **I** odine

 **C** alcium

 **F** luorine

 **R** henium

 **E** insteinium

 **A** mericium

 **K** rypton

Winry had only looked at him worrying and wondering whether she should send him to a mental hospital or not.

 _Dammit!_

Al had choked on his tea when he received the letter describing how he had tried to ask Winry out. If he hadn't been stripped of his alchemy he would have sent a giant spear crashing into the royal palace in Xing.

Mustang always teased him for his way of confessing. He had laughed so loud that the Fuhrer came to see what happened.

And the Fuhrer's office was in _another_ building.

Of course Edward reminded him of the fact he couldn't ask Riza out and he immediately resumed an expression that most would wear at a friend's deathbed.

Typical.

It was funny how Mustang, the playboy had trouble with _ladies._

Or should he say _lady._

But right now, Ed had more important matters to think about.

The problem was currently in his hand.

He fingered the silver band in his hand.

Yep, he was going to propose to Winry.

OMG HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER

( internal screaming.)

"Ed!"

Edward stopped clutching his throat and looked up to see a worried Winry. " What is it Ed?" Ed gaped like a fish. "Ed?"

"Uh, Winry..." His voice came out an octave higher than normal. Wait scratch that, _three_ octaves higher.

" What is it?"

" You know, the sun is really pretty."

 _Oh shit he was so not stalling._

 _"Yes you are." A nasal little voice called Inner Ed said_

" What?" Winry was starting to lose her patience.

" Uhhhh I LIKE CARROTS!"

Winry reached and felt his forehead.

" You feel really warm. Do you have a fever?"

" Uhh Winry willyoumarrymeandstuff?"

He turned to her.

" Winry?" He asked wondering if he had failed.

" Please repeat that, you were speaking to fast."

Edward mentally slapped himself.

" I was asking if you Winry Rockbell, would-would-would you-you-MARRY ME!"

Winry gaped at him.

" Would you?"

Suddenly she flew to him and tackled him in a hug.

" Of course idiot!"

( They both neglected to mention the fact that tears were running down both their faces. Especially Edward)

 **resources used-**

 **periodic-table**

 **.**

 **Shokomochi: Because we aren't that smart!**

 _ **Bonsai**_ : pretty trees that look awesome.

 _ **Chai**_ : tea

 **narrisanaru: yep and edward is getting married before our lovely beautiful Roy, shocker. ok so for the next chapter, things are getting very serious as in- evil -people- coming- to- take- over- the- world- like- father- evil.**

 **no not really**

 **but it's serious**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
